Not Easy
by Licia Parker
Summary: Zach and Cody have entered high school.Zach is decently popular and has recently gotten together with Max. This leaves Cody with some insecurities.That is until he meets a girl in Bio one day.Rating may go up.zachmax codyoc.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of zach and cody.

well this is a bit different from what i'm used to writing about. I normally write about movies and anime. Well time to branch out. This is a prologue of sorts. Hope you enjoy my story

* * *

Not Easy-Prologue 

Life wasn't easy. I never said it was, though it always looked easy. He always got all the girls. I only remember once when we were thirteen I actually got _two_ girls. It was interesting enough, but didn't last long because they had to go back to England. But finally high school came around and he got a girlfriend. I was very surprised when I walked in our bedroom to find them kissing on his bed. I quickly walked out before they spotted me. One day, a few days after I got my first car, I met this girl, in my biology class. I became interested in her.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of zach and cody. 

Well...here's the first chapter of my story. This is in first person, considering i need to practice with it, i'm not very good with first person, so i might aswell practice. If anyone wants to give me any tipes or anything, you can review!

* * *

Not Easy-Chapter 1 

I walked down the halls towards my locker. I needed to find Zach so that we could get back home; Mr. Mosbey needed me and Zach to fill in for a couple waiters at the restaurant. I opened my locker and threw what books I didn't need into the bottom and quickly shut my locker, twisting the combo lock to zero; a habit I had gotten into in freshman year. As I walked down the stairs I noticed her again. She was sitting with her back against the brick wall, singing slightly to herself. From what I could hear she had a beautiful voice. It was nice to know that people shared the same talent as my mom. As I walked towards my car I noticed Zach and Max leaning against the car, kissing. I grimaced.

"Could you guys kiss somewhere else?" I growled as I threw my backpack into the trunk, along with my other books. Max giggled and pulled away from her boyfriend.

"I'll see you later tonight, lover." Max pressed a chaste kiss to her boyfriend's lips and then kissed me on the cheek. "Bye, Cody."

"Bye, Max." I watched her leave and then turned to my brother, "Get in the car." I got into the driver's seat and started the car, waiting for Zach to get in and situated.

"So Max said her father might sell me a nice car." Zach commented as I switched lanes and stepped on the accelerator.

"That's nice." I noticed a red light and slammed on the brakes. "Shit." I took my hands on the wheel and looked through the windshield. I hated this light; it took ten minutes to turn green again. I noticed the girl from biology and watched her. She was walking down the street towards a small store.

"Uh, Cody…the light's green." I snapped out of my reverie and stepped on the gas and took a right turn towards the Tipton Hotel. I pulled into the employing parking lot and stopped the car. I watched as Zach got out, "Dude, what's your problem today. You're all, like," He stopped to make some gestures with his hands, "Twilight zony."

"Nothing just distracted." I shrugged. Zach nodded.

"Alright, man." He grabbed his bag and closed the door. I let my head fall in front of me only to jump suddenly at the sound of a horn. Sure enough I had allowed my head to fall onto the horn. I shook my head and took my keys from the ignition and got out of my car. Locking it, I trudged up the stairs and walked into the lobby.

"Good news, Cody! We don't have to work!" I looked at my twin brother.

"That's great. Now you and Max can go off and do whatever." I walked towards the elevator.

"Wow, Cody, what's wrong with you today? You really are out there." I gave my brother a sideways glance. "Ok, ok I won't ask you about it anymore." We got off at our floor and opened the door to our suite.

* * *

"Hi boys, how was your day?" Mom handed us a plate of chocolate cake, each. 

"Eh, it was ok." I dropped to the couch and turned on the TV to accompany in my eating of cake.

"It was great. Max and I are going on a date tonight, I gotta go get ready." Mom and I watched as Zach rushed to our room to get ready for his date.

"Cody, sweetie, what's wrong?" Mom sat next to me and looked at me.

"Eh…nothing." I flipped the channel to something a little more interesting. The phone rang and mom got up to get it. She soon came back with the phone pressed to her shoulder.

"Honey, it's for you." She looked down at me with a questioning look. I grabbed the phone with a thank-you, to my mother, before pressing my ear to the receiver.

"Hello?" I answered automatically.

"Cody, this is Mr. Mosbey. You have a visitor, should I send her up or do you want to come down and meet her?" Mr. Mosbey's voice floated through my ears.

"I'll come down. Thanks Mr. Mosbey." I hung up the phone and set my cake on the table. I pulled back on my sweatshirt. "I'll be back in a minute, mom." I opened the door and closed it with a slight slam.

I reached the lobby in a matter of minutes; it was actually a safe haven after being locked in an elevator for five minutes with about five smelly old guys. I walked to the front desk where Mr. Mosbey was conversing with a person with shirt blond hair. "You said I had a visitor, Mr. Mosbey?" I stood to the side of Mr. Mosbey.

"Ah, Cody, yes. Here she is." The person turned around and sure enough it was the girl from biology.

"Uh…Hi, Cody. You dropped your history books in the parking lot. I thought I'd come and give them to you." She held out my books to me.

"Oh, thanks Eve." I smiled and took the books from her. I noticed Mosbey giving me a look, I sighed knowing what he wanted. "Would you like to come up to my suite and get something to drink, maybe I can fish out those biology notes that you needed."

"Sure, if it's not too much." She smiled shyly at me.

"Of course, come on." I led her to the elevator and up to my home.

* * *

Later, after Eve had left, I was sitting at the front desk with Mosbey. 

"Personally, I think she has a small crush on you, Cody." Mosbey smiled at me.

"That would be weird though." I shrugged and played with a pen.

"I don't know. She's a very pretty girl, and very much like you." Mosbey smiled at me.

"Thanks. See ya." I walked back to the elevator and headed back to my room.

* * *

I walked into my history class and noticed that Eve was sitting in the back. She wasn't in my class, was she? I sat down in my assigned seat, which happened to be next to hers. 

"Hey Eve. I didn't know you're in this class!" I grinned at her. She smiled weakly back at me.

"I just transferred." She offered.

"I see." I watched as other students began filing in and filling the seats. Max and Zach came in, holding hands and laughing over some joke. Zach sat next to me.

"Hey, little bro! What's up?" He smiled.

"I only just saw you forty five minutes ago." I said blankly.

"Alright." Zach turned and began conversing with Max again. I saw Tapeworm come and in front of Max. We nodded to each other in acknowledgment. I looked over to Eve, her head was down, pencil in hand, and was leaving marks on the paper in front of her. I could not figure out if it was a drawing or writing. However my curiosity was not peaked and decided to let it alone.

Sitting in the back of class, passing notes with Eve, was actually quite amusing. We got caught several times, but continued none the less. I found that she had a great sense of humor; she was a musician and spent as much time as possible away from her home. It was quite interesting. The most interesting thing of all was when I found myself inviting her over to go over the history notes for the test, next class. She smiled over at me and agreed to it. On the side of the paper I found her cell phone number and as the teacher assigned us the class work I put the number in my own cell phone, giving her my number.

I watched her put my number in her cell phone, a small smile gracing her lips. It was nice to see her smile; she had such a pretty one. I looked over at Zach and noticed that he, Max and Tapeworm were watching us. Max had a smile on her face, Tapeworm: a confused look. Zach had such a perplexed look, on his face that I had to fight back the urge to laugh. I quickly turned back to my work and opened my large history book.

As class let out I held back with Eve. After she finished talking to the teacher we walked the halls together.

"Where do you want to meet after school?" I looked over at her.

"How about the stairs. I see you go down them everyday." I saw her cheeks take on a slightly pink color.

"Alright. I'll see you later." I waved and walked down a different hall, towards my locker.

"So, Cody, who's she?" I closed my locker to find Zach leaning, casually, against the next one.

"She's a girl, incase you haven't noticed." I glared and walked out into the parking lot.

"I noticed she's a girl. I also noticed that you seem to be with her a lot. She's in English, she's in Bio, and now she's in History! What's next, free hour!" Zach's hands were making wild motions.

Sure enough she was in free hour with us. However, she quickly left and headed for the music wing. I was slightly tempted to follow. I was looking for an excuse to go when I remembered the Max practiced her singing during free hour. Zach really didn't like accompanying her down the music wing and always found some reason as to why he couldn't go. I walked over to Max.

"Hey, Max. Would you like me to walk you down to the music hall?" I asked innocently.

"Sure! Thanks Cody. Zach is never around when I head down. He's in the bathroom or helping Tapeworm with something." Max began walking and I sped up to follow her. We soon reached the class room. Max peaked in. "Oh! She's here already. Maybe I'll get to listen to her." Max grabbed my arm and pulled me into the door that was close to the door I thought she would go in.

"Max?" I looked at her but was quickly shushed.

"Shh. Listen." She nodded through the window. Eve was in there! She was on the piano. I watched as she took a breath and began to sing. I was entranced immediately. I was disappointed when the song ended, but she had ended it on such a beautiful note.

"Can't she see us?" I looked over to Max.

"One sided window, bud. We can see her, but she can't see us. Come on." She grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. "Thanks for walking me down here, Cody." Max smiled.

"No problem." I smiled back and walked down the hall to put my English books away in my locker.

* * *

"Eve!" I hustled up to the blonde. 

"There you are; I was looking for you. I was afraid you'd forgotten!" She smiled gently at me.

"Yeah well, I almost forgot myself." I smiled shyly and scratched at the back of my head. I felt my stomach lift as I heard her giggle.

"Come on, you, we need to get studying." I nodded and led her to my car. She whistled at the sight of it. "Nice car, Cody Martin." I opened the door and held it open as she daintily stepped in. I was about to back out when someone knocked on my window. I rolled it down to find Zach. He was angry…about something.

"Do you mind explaining to me why you're leaving, without me?" He glared me down.

"Zach, my dear older brother by ten minutes, may I remind you that your girlfriend has a car who has and will offer you a ride when you need it. I suggest you go take her up on one of the many offers you have received. I have things to do and do not need you being you every minute of the day." I began rolling up my window, "I bid you good bye." I could not roll up my window any longer, so I put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking space before putting the car into drive and driving forward, speeding towards home.

"My, that was interesting." I gave Eve a sideways glanced, and grinned.

"With him, life is never dull, I can tell you that much."

* * *

well you see that purple-ish button down at your left hand corner. I want you to press it and tell me what you think! Please and thank you!

licia


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TSLOZAC.

I'm glad to see that the feedback on this story was so good. To answer questions Zach and Cody are seventeen. And i know my spelling of Zach is wrong and it should be 'Zack' but i've always spelled it Zach and i'd prefer not to spell it the right way. I know it sounds odd...but...ahhh well. here's chapter 2. nodnod lemme know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 2

I looked over to Eve. Her tongue hung out the side of her mouth when she was working hard. She flipped through the history book and her hand shot up to cover a yawn. I looked up to the clock. It was nine thirty; we were in my room studying for our history test. Eve looked over to me as another yawn was covered by her hand. She giggled and I chuckled in response.

"You've been here a while. Why don't you go home and we'll finish tomorrow?" I offered quietly.

"I should go home, doesn't mean I want to." She smiled and got up pulling on her coat. I stood up as well. It was then when I noticed our close proximity. I was blushing and she was blushing, too. It was a nice feeling being this close to a girl. I hadn't meant to get that close but it had happen. What really surprised me is what happened next. I placed my hand behind her head and pulled her lips to mine. I felt her stiffen in surprise but quickly relaxed as my other hand went to the small of her back to pull her closer to me.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and she fell onto the bed behind her, pulling me with her. I pulled away, once the need for oxygen became too much to ignore. I looked down at her and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Somehow I got the vibe that that was the on switch. The vibes probably came from the passionate kiss I was pulled into by the blonde, under me. Both my hands moved to her hips to hold her in place. My thumbs began to make small circles on her hips and I was surprised when she moaned quietly. I licked her bottom lip and she granted me entrance.

Just then Zach walked into the suite with a slam of the door and a call of 'I'm home!' I quickly jumped away from Eve and helped her up. We both quickly rearranged ourselves to look like nothing had happened. I looked over to Eve who was subconsciously touching her lips.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." I helped her grab her stuff. As we left the suite I threw on my coat. I noticed Zach's look of confusion. I, again, helped Eve into the car, holding open the door as she pulled her legs in. Closing the door I rushed to my side to get away from the slight chill in the air. "It's cold."

"Yeah." Eve's breath hung in the air as a small cloud of moisture. We were silent for the whole trip, save for when Eve was giving me directions to her home. I was parked at the curb in front of her house.

"So yea, I'll see you tomorrow?" I looked over hopefully.

"Of course." She smiled back at me. I soon found myself locked in another kiss with her. Pulling away I thought I heard her sigh, but shook it off. I watched as she got out of the car and gently closed the door. Pulling a u-turn I found that she was still there, her coat in her arms holding her back pack on so that it wouldn't slip over her shoulder. I stopped at the corner again.

"See you tomorrow." I smiled up at her through the open window.

"See you." She leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to my cheek. I smiled one last time before rolling up the window and driving back to the Tipton.

"Wow, you seem happy." I dropped my coat in the coat closet. Zach followed me.

"Eh, nothing out of the usual." I smiled and walked into the bathroom to change.

"Ok, fess up." Zach jumped onto his bed.

"What!" I looked over to him.

"Why are you so happy? What did you do, make out with her or something?" He eyed me.

"Well it wasn't exactly making out, as you chose to come home before anything could happen." I grinned and then shut off the light. The last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep was.

'Cody, you sly dog.'

* * *

I was casually walking down the hall; I opened my locker and threw my books in. I grabbed my binder for French and headed towards the commons to see if I could hang out with anybody I knew before school started. 

"Where are you off to?" I turned and found Eve leaning against the wall. I smiled.

"Hey, you." I leaned against the wall.

"Hey." She moved a little closer to me.

"So are you coming back over, tonight?" I put my binder in my bag.

"I dunno. I'll have to ask my mom." She bit her lip. I saw that it was getting red from her biting and licking at it. I was holding back the urge to reach over and kiss her, but I didn't know where she stood on our situation, so i ignored it.

"Alright." I nodded, "Want to sit in the commons with me?"

"Sure." I subconsciously held out my hand and was surprised when she actually took it. Together, hand in hand, we walked to the commons. As we sat on one of the couches I thought about the past week. I had just met this girl on Monday. It's Wednesday, now, and I kissed her last night. If Zach hadn't of come home we would have done a little more than just one kiss. I looked over at Eve, she was talking to someone. I looked down at our still clasped hands. I never wanted to let go of her hand for some reason.

I was more than depressed when the bell rang, telling us to get our lazy asses to class. Going to class meant I had to let go of Eve's hand. She looked up to me and put her hand in my jacket pocket. My eyes widened as she leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. She pulled away, leaving her hand in my pocket for a second longer before pulling away completely.

"See you in Bio." She smiled before walking the direction, opposite of where I was going. As I moved I felt something poking me in my pocket. Reaching in, I withdrew a note and quickly opened it.

'_Cody,_

_I can come with you tonight. Maybe we could grab dinner this time? I was hoping nothing will be awkward after last night. I really had a good time._

_I just wanted to let you know that I really like you. I like you as more than a friend, actually, even though I only met you Monday. I was slightly hoping that if you liked me in the same way we could get together this weekend and go on a real date. _

_Lemme know._

_Eve'_

I looked down at the note that was lying on my desk. My French teacher was away and we had a sub, so we were watching some Disney movie in French. I withdrew my pencil and wrote an answer.

'_Eve,_

_That's great! Sure, do you want to do to the restaurant in the Tipton, they have really great food, and I haven't seen my mom's show in a while. Nothing is awkward, don't worry about it. I had a good time too, maybe this time we can make a little more headway on our studying._

_I like you too. As more than a friend. And you beat me to it. I was going to ask you to the amusement park Saturday, would that work? _

_Lemme know. _

_Cody._

_Oh! PS: Meet me at the same place after school. I have to take Zach to the dentist at lunch. See ya!'_

I folded the note back up and planned to give it to her next class. I laid my head on my binder and stared at the television. It was getting kind of annoying watching a bunch of computer animated fish trying to find each other…in French.

* * *

Eventually class ended and was out of that class like a shot. I never wanted to see _Finding Nemo_ ever again! I dropped my French things in my binder and pulled my biology book and notebook from the top shelf. I walked through the halls, maneuvering gracefully through the packed school towards my biology class room. I sat in my seat and smiled as Eve sat next to me. Zach, Max and Tapeworm soon joined us at our table. 

"So, Eve, are you and Cody dating?" Max leaned her chin in palm.

"Uh…" Eve looked at me, blushing slightly.

"Of course!" I smiled and put an arm around her waist, slipping the note in her pocket as I let go of her.

"Good for you guys!" Tapeworm nodded putting a spoonful of pudding in his mouth

"Pudding?" Zach and I said together.

"Yes, pudding. You gotta problem with that." Tapeworm added another heaping spoonful of pudding to his mouth. Max grimaced.

"Alright class, listen up. As it would seem I have a meeting this period. I have brought in a sub to keep an eye on you. Do the work on the board and I expect it done by next class. I'll see you next class. Bye." The class watched, in surprise, as our teacher walked out the door. I smirked.

"Do you know what this means?" Zach looked over at me and I nodded. Together, Max, Zach, Tapeworm, Eve and I planned the downfall of this sub.

* * *

We all ran out of the class room laughing like a bunch of preschoolers. It was comical. We were holding our noses because of the rotten egg smell coming from the room we had so quickly exited. We laughed and quickly headed for cover as the smell intensified. Zach-being the prankster that he is-pulled the fire alarm. We all grabbed the things from our lockers and quickly ran for the parking lot. Tapeworm, Zach and Max piled into Max's car while Eve and I quickly got into my car and sped towards the nearest fast food restaurant.

"You do realize we can't go back there?" Max waved a French fry casually in the air.

"Yeah…" Zach nodded.

"You do realize that we'll have detention for the rest of our high school careers!" Tapeworm threw a chicken strip into the air and caught it.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"Do you realize I just drank your milkshake?" I heard Eve's voice next to my ear. I looked over and sure enough she was sucking on the straw of _my_ milkshake. I sighed.

"Yeah..." I moved to get up and order another one, but Zach was up before I was.

"I'll get it." Zach smiled at me and moved towards the cashier and the counter. I watched Zach; that was odd.

"Wow, you're brother is being really nice, Cody." I turned and found Eve smiling.

"There's always a catch." I looked back towards the counter and found that Zach was sucking on the straw sticking out of the cup holding my milkshake. "See."

"Buying fee, sorry." I looked at my already-been-sucked-on milkshake and sighed, taking the top off.

"Whatever." I sipped at my chocolate frozen milk. "What are we going to do now?"

"We could go to the zoo!" Tapeworm smiled, "I heard that they let you in the pens, this week only."

"That means we get to play with the lions?" Zach smiled.

"No…" Tapeworm's face fell. "You can't play with the ones that might eat you."

"We should go anyway." Eve spoke to my left. I was amazed, she really hadn't spoken much since we got here; she just sat there with her hamburger.

And thus it was decided, we were going to go to the zoo. Apparently Tapeworm wanted to play with the giraffes.

* * *

see that purplish button thing that says 'submit review' it would make me really really happy if ya'll pressed that and reviewed and told me what you thought of this chapter. Lemme know what you think. Please and thank you!

licia-chan


End file.
